Restos de Abril
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Pansy esta destrozada pues sabe que Draco huira con ella, con el amor que nunca fue suyo, y que deseo que fuera. Dramione, aunque sea contado por Pansy


_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece todos los personajes son de JKR, la canion es de Camila, lo que si me pertenece es la idea_

_**Restos de abril**_

Era triste darse cuenta que lo único que siempre quise y desee más que nada en el mundo nunca lo pude tener. Pero se preguntaran como paso todo, pues todo sucedió en Abril, en ese horrible mes, el mes que me di cuenta de la verdad, de los secretos que EL me escondía, me di cuenta de a quien amaba de verdad, de lo tonta que era al creerle lo que me decía.

**Llévate los restos de abril**

**Llévate los besos que jamás te di.**

**Los segundos de mi reloj,**

**Y este corazón roto en dos.**

Quizás muchos puedan pensar varias cosas sobre mí, y lo más probable es que todas sean mentiras, yo no soy una insensible, ni una cualquiera. Simplemente soy un Parkinson, una sangre limpia, una serpiente; por lo mismo tengo que ocultar lo que siento. Si, lo que los demás veían era mi mascara hecha de mentiras, así ocultaba mis sentimientos.

Solo EL sabia como era en realidad, solo EL sabía lo que sentía, solo a EL le pertenecía mi corazón. Pero ya basta de hablarles sobre mí, quiero decirles como me di cuenta de cómo me entere y de cómo guarde un secreto que me desgarro por completo el corazón.

_A veces para distraerme un poco salgo a caminar, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, Draco estaba raro últimamente, quizás se debiera a la misión que le había encomendado el señor tenebroso, lo entendía era una misión un tanto difícil de lograr, ya que aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta Dumbledore era una de los magos más poderosos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en donde estaba, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que de verdad me importo fue que estaba EL, si su aroma era inconfundible. Me acerque para darle una pequeña sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo._

_-Draco, esto está mal, si mis amigos se enteraran.- escuche una voz femenina, no podía ser ELLA_

_-Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, tus amigos no se enteraran de nada.- y después no escuche nada, decidí acercarme a ver, cuanto me arrepiento de eso._

Fue un día de Abril, para ser primavera estaba muy frio y lluvioso, vi como la besaba a ELLA, logre escuchar que le decía TE AMO y ELLA, lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer

**Llévate tu piel y el dolor,**

**Llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz**

**Déjame el silencio que aquí,**

**Cada historia me habla de ti.**

Quise esperar a que se fuera EL, pero logro escuchar el pequeño gemido que salió de mis labios. Fui tan tonta ese frio día de Abril, mi mascara estaba completamente destruida. Trate de calmarme, pero era muy tarde EL ya estaba sentado junto a mí.

_-Pansy, necesito que me guardes este secreto, no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que viste.- decía mi rubio amor_

_-Descuida Draco, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- dije aparentando no sonar con la voz quebrada_

_-Pan.- no si me llamaba así era porque se había dado cuenta de algo.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Draco, es solo que. ¿Por qué ELLA?, pensé que me amabas a mí, después de todas las noches que pasamos juntos. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- dije totalmente destrozada_

_-Pan, la verdad no lo sé. Ella me enseño que no soy tan malo como lo aparento. Ella descubrió mi mascara. Logro ver algo en mis ojos, algo diferente al desprecio. Ella me enseño que es el amor.- dijo finalizando con un suspiro, de verdad estaba enamorado y eso me dolía demasiado._

_-Entiendo Draco, ahora déjame sola.- dije sacando fuerzas de no sé donde_

_-Pan.- quiso hablar, pero no lo permití_

_-Malfoy, necesito estar sola.- mi voz volvió a sonar dura, como tenía que ser._

Pero, a pesar de eso, el aparentaba normalidad, todo lo que me contaba sobre ELLA era tan lindo, todos sus planes y demás eran cosas que yo desee tener.

**Llévate mis sueños, y el universo**

**Que se vuelve tan pequeño,**

**No tengo a dónde ir...**

**Me desbarata tu amor fugaz**

**Que a veces hiere, a veces mata.**

Aquel día de Abril, se fueron mis sueños, mis ilusiones, se fue todo lo que siempre soñé. Mi mundo era tan insignificante ahora, pero claro como una buena Parkinson lo tenía que ocultar, solo EL sabía lo que sufría.

Ya no tenía ningún lugar en el castillo donde pudiera llorar, todos los lugares me recorvada la historia de amor que ambos tenían, tal como Romeo y Julieta.

Tantas veces le dije que quizás era uno de esos amores fugases, como los que el solía tener. Esos amores que sabía eran mentira, pero había un amor que el tenia que te estaba matando lentamente.

_-Pan, ya te dije, no es un amor de un momento. Cuando salgamos de Howarts nos vamos a escapar, irnos al mundo muggle.- decía con un brillo hermoso en los ojos_

_-Draco, creo que de verdad la amas.-dije volviendo a llorar, eso se había vuelto algo tan común para él._

**Llévate el sur... y el sol.**

**Que estoy desorientado que vivo congelado.**

Últimamente mis días son más oscuros, más fríos, más largos, más difíciles.

Me pierdo muy fácilmente, últimamente el castillo se me hace enorme. El hizo que mi brújula interior se descompusiera.

_-Es mi última oportunidad- dije en voz alta, me encontraba en la habitación de Draco, vestía un camisón ligero. Sí, yo no era así, pero quería recuperarlo, no permitiría que se fuera con ELLA. Escuche un ruido, supuse que era el así que mi plan inicio._

_-Draco, por fin llegas.- dije en tono seductor_

_-Pa... ansy.- trago en seco, si mi plan estaba funcionando.- ¿Qué haces vestida así?- si, típico de él ya había recuperado su tono tranquilo_

_-Pues, simple. Quiero recuperarte a cualquier costo- decía mientras me acercaba lentamente a él._

_-Pansy, enserio no puedo y no quiero.- dijo con tono molesto_

_-Vamos Draco, tu sabes que ELLA es un capricho.- le empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello_

_-Parkinson, te dije que no. Le jure a ELLA que no estaría con nadie más, entiende la amo.- grito mientras salía de su cuarto hecho una furia._

Esa noche termino completamente congelado mi corazón.

**Llévate esta absurda verdad, dime dónde guardo tanta soledad.**

**Llévate contigo tu voz, y jamás me digas adiós.**

Desde esa noche ya no le volví a insistir, desde ese día me volví mas su cómplice, desde ese día entendí que su amor era verdad. Que por más que sonara absurdo no era mentira. Muchas veces le pregunte qué, que sería mi vida sin EL, pues a pesar de todo lo que siento por él es mi mejor amigo, sin él me sentiré sola, muy sola.

Ayer me conto lo que harían.

_-Pan, mañana nos iremos... Dumbledor va a poner un trasladar en un tenedor, no sé exactamente donde apareceremos pero bueno, el sabe lo que hace.- decía mientras garbaba su baúl en un pequeño bolso_

_-Draco, sigo sin entender ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle lo de la misión al director, después de todo a él lo tienes que matar?- pregunte_

_-Ella, me convenció. Me pidió, me suplico que le dijera, ella no me quería perder por una tontería. Así que fuimos juntos y el director al ver que ELLA iba, nos dijo el plan.- finalizo sonriendo_

Desde que estaba con ella sonreía más tiempo, definitivo ella la había cambiado. Tenía poco tiempo, necesitaba hablar con ELLA, antes de que fuera la cena.

-Draco, necesito hablar con ella.- le dije en tono tranquilo

-¿Para qué?- pregunto un poco asustado

-Cosas de chicas.- dije para tranquilizarlo

-Está bien, quedamos de vernos afuera de la sala de los menesteres, de paso llévale la bolsa, tiene que guardar sus cosas.- dijo más tranquilo y entregándome esa bolsa

**Llévate mis sueños, y el universo**

**Que se vuelve tan pequeño,**

**No tengo a dónde ir...**

**Me desbarata tu amor fugaz**

**Que a veces hiere, a veces mata.**

Y si, mi conciencia estaba mas tranquila, mas sin embargo mi corazón seguía destrozado. La hora se acercaba, veía como los amigos de ELLA preguntaban si la habían visto, si solo supieran lo que les esperaba.

Había hablado con ella y le había pedido una cosa que esperaba que cumpliera.

_-Draco, pensé que no llegarías.- dijo aquella chica que tenía el corazón de EL_

_-Lo siento Granger, pero Draco no pudo venir.- dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible_

_-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- pregunto, pero no en un tono molesto, si no con miedo_

_-Hablar contigo, bueno más bien pedirte un favor.- dije, no tenía mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Dime Pansy.- era raro me había llamado por mi nombre, supuse que Draco tenía algo que ver._

_-Sé lo que van a hacer hoy en la cena. No te pido que huyas con él, lo único que quiero es que lo cuides, el de verdad te ama, lo veo en una mirada, en la forma que habla de ti, en su cambio de actitud. Cuida los sueños que tienen juntos, los que yo desee para los dos, los que te ganaste a la buena. No quiero que le rompas el corazón, porque si lo haces te juro que te lanzo un Avada.- dije mientras una lagrima salió._

_-Oh, Pansy, gracias. De verdad, te juro que lo cuidare siempre.- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y se ponía a llorar_

_-Bueno, pero ya basta de llorar, tienes que guardar tus cosas, Draco me pidió que te la diera.- dije extendiéndole el bolso._

_-Gracias, Pansy, si algún día quieres visitarnos, habla con Dumbledor hoy en la noche, después de la cena. Si lo haces otro día será demasiado tarde. Te diría a donde vamos, pero en realidad no lo sé.- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

_-Lo hare , te prometo que los visitare cuando esta guerra termine.- dije mientras me despedía de ella con un abrazo._

Nuestra plática fue extraña, sin embargo entendí que si se amaban, mire mi reloj de muñeca. Eran las 9.00pm. Harían su entrada, por separado, ELLA quería despedirse de sus amigos. Y así sucedió, entro la castaña que le robo el corazón a mi rubio, se acerco a sus amigos y con lagrimas en los ojos les dio un beso y un abrazo, a Potter, los Weasley, a Lovegood y a Longbotton. Sus amigos le hacían preguntas, ella no las contesto, solo se limito a salir y aparecer tomada de la mano de EL.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, solo dos personas sabíamos sus planes. Se dieron el más tierno de los besos, tomaron el tenedor y desaparecieron, muchos murmuraban, nadie sabía la verdad, ni la sabrían. Justo cuando desaparecieron, me llego una nota, era del director diciéndome que me llamaba.

Fui, en su oficina me explico que se irían a Italia muggle, que el lugar tenía varios hechizos para que no los encontraran, por suerte Draco no tenía la marca, aunque muchos pensaran que sí.

No supe de ellos hasta que el señor tenebroso fue derrotado por Harry Potter, me enviaban una carta pidiéndome que fuera a Italia. Fui, solo porque quería verlo a él, a pesar de todo siempre lo amaría, el tendría una mitad de mi corazón, el sería el único de volver todo a la normalidad, el tenia su vida en mis manos y sin embargo el solo tenía ojos para ella.


End file.
